Shiroi's Music Video
by The White Namek
Summary: You know how all TV shows have music and an introduction? Well so does my Guardian series. ;) There are DBZ characters in it, so please R/R


Author's note: I wasn't sure how else to do this, so it's in music-video format. Imagine watching it on TV. Also, if you want to start the song again after it stops, you have to hit the play button. Stupid old real player doesn't seem to know how to 'repeat' like an midi can. ~le-sigh~

Shiroi's Music Video

It's night time, the lights are shining down on the wet pavement in an alleway. The shadow of a dove passes over a dingy, graffiti-mutilated brick wall. There is a glimpse of the dove as it comes down to land, but instead of bird's feet touching down, a pair of black steel-toed boots splash down in a puddle.

All of a sudden, the view switches to the end of the alleyway and shows a figure approaching with a faint blue glow in the background. Steam from a broken pipe billows faintly as he passes, and his trench coat flows behind him with each graceful step he takes. 

__

Into the future, into the past  
The magic flames of our memories dance

There is a quick flash of light, and when it passes, all that is seen of the figure is the shadow of a dove flying away. The dove lands on a street lamp, and the glare of the yellow light encompasses everything.

__

I'll call on you for loving and affection  
I'll call on you and make my connection

When the glare dies away, it's no longer a street lamp, but the sun, and the setting has become a desert. The rippling air causes the horizon to look like a wavering line in the distance. A single man dressed in white, followed by several people, suddenly steps into view. It is Jesus, and there is a white dove sitting on his shoulder. 

__

Are you ready?

The dove lifts off, circling for several moments as Jesus waves goodbye to it. The dove's red eye seems to wink, then gleam as it turns and disappears into the distance.

Once again, the alleyway is seen, and the figure is still walking at a steady pace. His head is bowed in thought, but suddenly…

__

Angel!

…his ruby eyes open…

__

Angel!

…his thin, perfectly curved lips form into a friendly smile…

__

Angel!

…there are glimses of his white hands, which are so delicate that one would think they belonged to a woman…

__

Angel!

…and his shadow can be seen shrinking. A white dove flutters out of the alleyway, and several homeless people wipe their eyes or shake their heads in disbelief…

__

Is this illusion as we move through the stars  
Try to find out who we are

Two tremendous hands are seen clapping together, and everything explodes into pure whiteness. Over time, those hands are seen shaping things, twirling galaxies into existance or molding planets. Then they pluck a last bit of whiteness that remains, cup around it, shape it and open again to reveal a white dove.

A star, or a moon that was just created, passes and blocks the dove from view. When the object passes, a humanoid shape is finally seen from behind, though he is mostly shrouded in the whiteness. He is sitting in the immense hand, perhaps listening to something being said to him.

Seconds later, the figure's delicate hands are seen shaping something, and masses of whiteness in front of him start to become globular in shape. Three of the masses turn into stars, while the fourth rotates slower, pulling in space debris until it shapes into a planet.

__

Survive growing pains of darkness and light  
Taste the fuel of our flight

The view switches to the surface of the barren planet. A white blur passes overhead, and rushing water crashes in his wake to create oceans and lakes. His hands are seen pointing to the skies, and trees shoot up out of the ground. Animals appear in the water and on land wherever he points.

Most amazing of all, two huge white flowers are seen blooming. The figure's white feet are seen touching down before them, and a pair of delicate white hands start to pull the petals off the flower. When both flowers are opened, the same delicate hands are seen lying two naked shapes on the ground. They are green, with protruding brow ridges and antennae. One is male and the other is female.

__

Into the future, into the past  
The magic flames of our memories dance

Time passes, the Nameks are seen walking when a dark shadow passes over them. The female, large with child, is dead when the shadow has passed, and the male sobs over her corpse. He is seen later, pleading to someone, and a delicate hand comes to rest on his forehead in comfort. The Namek seems to go into a trance and stands like a statue, frozen in time.

All that is seen is shadows as the delicate white hands seem to remove every reproductive organ in the dead female's body and place them into the upper chest area of the grieving, frozen male. He then reaches between the male Namek's legs and removes something, as easily as if he was molding clay. The objects removed are then placed into the frozen Namek's chest.

The Namek wakes up, doubles over and proceeds to cough up an egg. He looks around to thank the figure for his help, but the figure is gone.

__

Are you ready?

Back to the alleyway setting once again. The mysterious figure in a trench coat is seen running, finally bursting into full view to reveal that he is a very delicate and unusual looking Namek. His white skin gleams in the light like the moon, and his red eyes glitter like a pair of rubies. 

He moves his lips, mouthing the word 'Shiroi'. His name.

Rapid scenes follow…

__

Angel!

…all that can be seen is Shiroi's eyes, but the shot moves to reveal that he's looking down a very sick and suffering Piccolo. His hands come to rest on Piccolo's chest, a glow surrounds them and Piccolo's eyes open wide in shock as everything gets lost in the glow…

__

Angel!

…as the white fades, Shiroi can be seen in a hospital room, sitting at Angela's bedside. The scene flips to a little later, showing just his face as tears flow freely from his eyes and glitter in the white light shining down on him. Next, Angela is seen floating away into the light…

__

Angel!

…in Freeza's ship, there are images of Freeza looking highly agitated. The shot pans slightly to the side and focues over his shoulder to reveal Shiroi sitting in his hoverpod…

__

Angel!

…Shiroi's hand is seen passing gently over Guru's forehead. The shot switches to outdoors, and Shiroi is on the run with a dozen or so children chasing behind him with laughter in their eyes…

__

Better get ready, for prophecies

Shiroi is running down the alleyway again, his feet moving with the beat of the music. As he runs, he grasps the edges of his trench coat and throws it off. As the trench coat flutters to the ground, Shiroi's shadow is seen again. This time, his shadow has wings.

__

Better get ready, watch Galilee

He throws his arms up into the air and snaps his wings open as light shoots up out of the ground to engulf him. His eyes can be seen glowing bright red, a vein on his forehead indicating that his power is rising. He appears to be highly ticked off at something, and seconds later he charges forward with his teeth bared and his hands outstretched.

__

Better get ready, rocking and a shaking

The ground is shaking, people are running and the shot moves to show the inside of a cathedral. Shiroi is holding a demon up by the throat, and it struggles unsuccessfully to escape his grasp. He says something to it, then throws it into a pew and douses it with the container of Holy Water before making the sign of the cross. The demon tosses it's head back and screams as it is engulfed in smoke and explodes.

__

Better get ready, changes we are making

Shiroi startles and turns to see people coming into the cathedral, probably to see what all the noise was about. The shot pans back to where he was, but he isn't there. However, a familiar white dove is perched on the rafters, un-noticed.

__

Better get ready, walls of Jericho

The dove flies stealthily out one of the windows and perches on the highest steeple. When the shot pans up the cross, Shiroi is no longer a dove. He's just standing casually on top of the cross with his hands in his pockets, the wind blowing his trench coat around. Half of the collar brushes against his face, but he reaches up to brush it away.

__

Better get ready, I told you so

He turns his head, watching the sunrise. His eyes close as if he hears something noone else can.

__

Better get ready

Bending his knees, Shiroi crouches again and gets lost in the glare of the sun for a few seconds as the shot seems to circle him. The next time he is seen, he is a white dove, fluttering into the distance.

__

Angel!

The setting changes to show a familiar valley and a young boy running scared from a massive hungry dinosaur. It's Gohan, and he's about to be a meal when something comes down from the sky. Gohan soon finds himself on top of a cliff, safe and sound for the time being.

__

Angel!

Piccolo is seen watching over a sleeping Gohan. He reaches down and touches the boy's head gently. The shot pans up to show Shiroi standing on a cliff just above the two, smiling down at them.

__

Angel!

Everyone that died in the battle with the Saiyans are pacing around at the Check-In station when Shiroi appears. Piccolo stands up from his meditation and glares at him while the others just stare like they're seeing a ghost. Piccolo and Shiroi go nose to nose, apparently arguing.

__

Angel!

A white dove passes over four figures as they travel on Snake Way.

__

Into the future, into the past

The scene goes back to the alleyway where Shiroi is walking. This time, he is seen from behind, walking away with his boots splashing into puddles.

__

The magic flames of our memories dance

Switching again, the shot goes to show Shiroi walking down a crowded street while wearing a pair of Ray-Bans. People stare at him as he passes, but he doesn't seem to mind.

There is a flash of light, and Shiroi is suddenly walking alone with Jesus beside him. They stop and embrace briefly, then there is another flash. The people are back, but Jesus is gone and all was as it was seconds before. Shiroi just continues walking, though he's smiling now.

__

The time is here, we are free

He looks up, and the shot pans slowly upwards to show him looking up at Porunga. The Namekian dragon's eyes glow red as he grants a wish, and Shiroi passes a lamp-post while watching this take place. He disappears behind the lamp-post for a few seconds, re-emerging as a white dove.

__

Time is here for you and me

The white dove flies right up to Porunga, circling him. They have a brief telepathic conversation, but whatever they say goes unheard. Shiroi flies away again while Porunga just smiles before granting another wish.

__

Are you ready?

Once again, the scene flashes to the alleyway. Shiroi is still walking away, towards a white light in the distance. The wind is playing in his trench coat, making it flutter with his each motion.

__

Are you ready?

All of a sudden, Shiroi stops and turns around. The shot pans in on his face until his eyes fill the entire view.

__

Angel! 

Slowly, in fire, a letter G appears.

__

Are you ready?

In another burst of flame, the letter U forms.

__

Angel! 

Flaring again, another flame shoots up to become an A.

__

Are you ready?

Just as the others appeared, the letter R forms itself in the flames.

__

Angel! 

Flames shoot up and become a letter D.

__

Are you ready?

Another flame brightens, becoming an I.

__

Angel! 

Rising up, another bit of fire forms into an A.

__

Are you ready?

Last, but not least, the letter N flares up.

__

Angel…

A lightning bolt strikes the flaming letters, a white dove flies in front of them and they flash to become a single, metallic silver word:

Guardian


End file.
